Twilight with Evanness
by midnightsun102596
Summary: A friend of Bella's becomes the mate of both Alice and Jasper. One-shot


Chapter One-

The plain ride wasn't to bad, even if I was stared at for my odd outfit and hair. Charlie was waiting for me with Bella, who had begged for her boyfriend Edward to be aloud to come. Charlie had agreed grudgingly, but wasn't happy about it if his face was anything to go by.

"Evan! Oh god I missed you! When did you get the lip ring? You didn't have it last time" I grinned. Same old Bella.

"I got it about three months ago. It hurt like hell though, so I don't think you'd want one. Tattoo's on the other hand, well I'll show you that later." She smiled, and hugged me tightly. Some of my crimson streaked hair fell into my face, and I blew them off.

"Oh yeah, Evan, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, this is Evan my sister in all but blood." I took in the boy before me, slowly dragging my eyes up and down, undressing him with my eyes. He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Day-um Bells, you weren't kidding. He is totally do-able" She turned bright red, Charlie choked on his drink, and Edward gaped at me. One look at his face and I was rolling with laughter. Bella joined in, and soon Edward managed to close his mouth.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you, But I have to charge" _I snapped my phone open, and sighed sadly when I saw it was Helen, my little sister.

"Evan, mom is drunk again… what do I do?" I looked toward Charlie motioning to the bathroom. He nodded, and I took off, trying to calm my hysterical sister.

"Is Haden home?"

"No, she sent him to Aunt Sarah at the store. I was sleeping." I took in a sharp breath.

"Lock your door, ok sis" she agreed and locked the door and window.

"Ok, its locked. What do I do know Evan?" My eyes softened, and I could only imagine how scared she must have been.

"Just play inside your room little one, and if you get hungry, use the emergency food in your closet floorboards, ok?" we hung up, and I sighed deeply. Our mother was an abusive alcoholic, and I had gotten enough food into Helen's closet for at least a week over the few days before I was to move down with Charlie.

Bella walked inside, noticing how tired I looked. I was only a month or so older than her, but had lines, deep from near constant frowning upon my face. She hugged me.

"Helen told me Sandra was drunk again. She's in her room now, and I told her to use the emergency food if she had to." I looked at my friend. "Am a bad person for leaving them with her?" She shock her head vigorously.

"She would have fought tooth and nail for them, Evangeline, so you did a good thing by helping them to prepare for it."

For the ride back, Charlie had requested that I ride with Bella and Edward, as he needed to go to the station.

After ten minutes of silence, I decided perverted jokes were in order.

"Bella, why did they name this place 'Forks?'" She blushed lightly, and I knew she understood.

"I don't know, they should have named it spoons." Edwards head whipped around, and a soft cracking could be heard. My Cheshire grin only grew.

"So… how far have you two gotten?" Bella had to stifle a chuckle at the growing look of discomfort on Edwards face.

"Not far, just holding each other, or sometimes deeper making out, not much really." I nodded.

"I got to second base with Trish and Max." She giggled.

"Yes Edward, before you ask, I am bi-sexual. I am also the one to take little Bella here to her first orgasm." his eyes grew so wide I thought they'd pop.

"I only let you do that because of that god damn dare, Evan, and you know it! Will you ever let me live that down?"

"No."

Edward looked between us as fast as possible, trying to do something, but I didn't know what.

"I think we broke the Virgin."

After dropping my things off at Charlie's, we headed to the Cullen home. Bella was giggling at Edward, who refused to look at me at all. The rest of the forty minute ride had been filled with Virgin jokes. He had cursed in several languages after the first ten minutes.

A white and black blur flew into me, hugging me with slim, cool arms. I smiled. This was the Alice Bella had told me about.

"Hi, I'm Alice, your Evan right. Welcome home" she pulled me inside quickly. I saw Edward smirking, and Bella wince.

"Rosalie and I are giving you a makeover. Esme will help entertain Bella, and the other boys will be here soon" she and Rosalie, I guessed, dragged me up the stairs, and deposited me into a chair.

During the next two hours, I became friends with Rosalie, who shared my love of a great car, and best friends with Alice. She had the type of hyper attitude I loved, even if I did like the quiet just as much.

Alice had raced into the closet in Rose, as I had been told to call her, and Emmett's room so Rose took advantage of that.

"Alice is dating Jasper, but you three would be good together." My mouth fell open, and I gaped at her. I barley knew any of them, and she thought I would be good in a three way relationship. But as I gave it some thought, I realized I might like it. Id let them ask me if I liked Jasper though.

She and I shared a secret grin, and the makeover was fun. I ended up shoved into a red dress with a pair of red lace up boots, my red studded collar still on as it matched. Bella and Esme came in soon after, and we all were in dresses, me convincing Bella to wear one as well. I had told the girls about the ride there, and Esme had giggled, saying a joke or two. We all walked down the stairs, Alice and I together with linked arms, and the men all had hanging jaws. The eldest, Alice supplied as Carlisle, was all over his wife Esme, as she was in a short, mid thigh length dress with heels. Rose went to her Emmett, who was looking at her in a very inappropriate way, or really appropriate if you thought about it. Edward was the funniest though. He looked like he had busted a vein, and his erection was clearly visible. Bella must have seen it too, because she got a very confident smile on her face. The only male left, and the sexiest in my opinion, was staring at us with wide eyes. Rose and I shared a grin, and I nodded. Her face took on a leer, and she sashayed over, plucking me from Alice, and we turned on the music.

Imma be started pounding threw the speakers, and Rose locked eyes with me, flicking them to the drooling Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I gave a grin.

We started to dance, grinding by the second part, when Bella swayed over with surprisingly, Esme. Soon all of us were grinding together. Bella and I had done this before, and moved in sync with Rose, showing Esme, who took to it like a fish to water.

"_**Imma imma swing it this way, (imma imma) imma imma swing it that way This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say 21 century until the end of the day Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be Rich baby quick quick imma imma imma be The shit baby check me out be Imma be, imma be On top, never stop (be be) Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be Imma be, fcukin her Imma imma imma be - imma be be be imma imma be" **_Bella and I sang together, moving around the floor, Rose switched partners with Bella, so I moved with her. The song ended, and Tick tock came on. Bella and I sang, moving easily together in a way we'd done since we were thirteen.

"_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy(Hey, what up girl?)Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of JackCause when I leave for the night, I aint coming backIm talking - pedicure on our toes, toesTrying on all our clothes, clothesBoys blowing up our phones, phonesDrop-toping, playing our favorite cdsPulling up to the partiesTrying to get a little bit tipsy"**_ I spun around, dropping into a crouch, and popping my back.

"_**Dont stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, Imma fightTil we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party dont stopWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, Imma fightTil we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party dont stopWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh oh" **_Alice walked over, plucking me from Bella's hold, and pulling me with her to Jasper, where both started to dance with me. I was pulled between them, and then the grinding started. I heard a breathless moan, and saw Bella with a Cheshire grin, grinding agents Edward, and snickered.

Let it rock came on, and I stepped from between the two, pushing Jasper between Alice and I, where he groaned. Alice and I shared a grin, and we continued dancing. Rose and Emmett were all but fucking on the floor, clothes on. Carlisle and Esme were surprisingly just as expressive as their kids.

Next on was That's not my name, which I pulled Alice into a single dance for, Rose and Bella joining us. We sang it together.

"_**Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and uhI keep stalling, and keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say nowHolding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh no, I never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name, ame, ameThey call me girlThey call me StaceyThey call me herThey call me JaneThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me quiet girlBut I'm a riot yeahMaybe JoleisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameI miss the catch if they throw me the ballI'm the last kid standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence nowSo alone all the time at nightLock myself away, listen to me, I'm notAlthough I'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name, ame, ameThey call me girlThey call me StaceyThey call me herThey call me JaneThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me quiet girlBut I'm a riot yeahMaybe JoleisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameAre you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?They call me girl(Are you calling me darling?)They call me StaceyThey call me herThey call me JaneThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me quiet girl(Are you calling me bird?)But I'm a riot yeahMaybe JoleisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name." **_The males, except Carlisle, who had whisked Esme away, claimed their other. In Jasper's case, he grabbed Alice and I, and we pulled Alice into the middle, our dancing progressively getting dirtier.

Waking up in Vegas came on, and I smiled, letting Jasper have Alice, before falling onto the large, inviting leather couch, Bella joining me. We lay side-by-side, feet by the others head. Edward walked up with two drinks, and handed them to us. I nodded my thanks. It was lemonade, I noted, the faint taste of lemons refreshing me. Alice walked over, and pulled me with her, Jasper fallowing as they lead me outside the house, and into the cool night air. We walked for a while in silence.

"So, Bella found a family of Vampires, did she?" I asked. Alice let a faint smile touch her lips, while Jasper nodded.

"I can't say I fault her, she has seemingly found her mate. I'm happy she has you all." Alice let out a tiny growl, that I thought was completely drop-dead sexy.

"Do you like us?" Jasper asked, indicating Alice as he spoke. I nodded, grinning impishly. I had felt the same thing my kind did for finding their mates when I looked at each of them.

"That's good, I've wanted to do this all night." Alice kissed me hungrily, her lips devouring mine in a great first kiss. Jasper had molded himself to my back, when they gasped. I felt my ear twitch, the fur from the fox ear and tail blowing in the gentle breeze. They lightly petted them, and went back to their previous activities.

NEXT DAY

I walked into the Cullen home with my boyfriend and girlfriend, leaves in my hair and a goofy grin on my face. Edward and Bella waved, while Bella winked, and held up four fingers. I giggled slightly, and raised eight fingers. Bella fell over laughing so hard. Jasper pulled me into his side, and Alice did the same to my other. My ears came back, and Jasper laughed quietly. Bella let out a massive groan, plopping into Edwards lap with another wink, and he barley suppressed a moan.

A slightly ruffled Carlisle and Esme came in from the back, and grinned sheepishly. When he saw my ears, he froze completely, his eyes lighting up with questions. I buried my head in Alice's neck, hiding my face from view. Jasper moved closer, and kissed my head. Esme shot me a look, saying she was happy for me with her eyes. I looked at her pointedly, then to Carlisle, then back again. She hid her face, and mouthed "Volvo." Edward snapped his head around, a look of horror upon his face. I burst into loud laughter as Carlisle suddenly ran out the door. Esme wasn't far behind.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

"I asked Esme about her and Carlisle, and she mouthed back "Volvo."" Alice snorted, while Jasper chuckled. I snuggled into my mates, and sighed contentedly.

This was home.


End file.
